Captain
The Captain is in charge of the station and everyone on it. They make sure the crew is working and productive and any potential threats are seen to. They are expected to be able to command their Heads of Staff effectively, and have ultimate authority on the station, except in cases of Central Command's directly issued orders, or on Security cases whenever a Magistrate is presiding over it. Its Good to be King The Captain is the top of the power chain. They command the Heads of Staff and have the final say in station decisions. The hold an all access ID, a large amount of unique equipment, and a luxurious cabin. The only one with potentially more power is the AI. This is a very important role and should only be played by experienced players. Lonely at the top... The Captains main job is to lead and direct the station. The Captain therefore has direct authority over the Heads of Staff, changing the alert level, changing the alert level, contacting CentCom, calling the evacuation shuttle, and coordinating station-wide emergency evacuation and defense. In the absence or lack of a head for a specific department, effort should be made by you, or the Head of Personnel to appoint one to each department. You should always have a fully functioning command staff. It is the Captain's job to make sure that all the Heads of Staff are communicating and leading their departments properly, or making sure the Head of Personnel is doing it for him. They should not involve themselves directly in departmental matters unless asked by the Head of Staff responsible, however the Captain may step in if they feel that the matter is being handled poorly. For example, the Captain should not have to tell the Chief Engineer to start the engine, a competent chief should be able to do this themselves. If they can't, it falls to the Captain to make the decision as to whether to demote the current head, promote someone to a head, or consult with that department as to the best course of action. The Captains job isn't to do others' work for them, but make sure that everything is being done correctly. Controlling the unwashed Masses As Captain, you are in charge. There really is no way to tell you exactly how to run things, many people have different leadership styles. However, as Captain, there are some things you should be aware of: #'Only involve yourself when there is nobody else available to do the job.' If you get involved in every security matter when there's already a Head of Security, it is suggested you get a job change. If there isn't a head for a specific department, get your Head of Personnel to assign a new one. The only exception to this rule is when your Head of Personnel is "absent" as you are the only other Head who can assign people. #'Delegate whenever you can.' If someone says 'Captain, there's a plasma leak!' then you order your Chief Engineer to go fix it. Do NOT attempt to fix it yourself. You will put yourself unnecessarily at risk. #'Do NOT Delegate Everything.' This may seem counter-intuitive to the last point, however it can determine your success as a Captain if you pick and choose what situations you delegate and which you take a more active part in. It should be noted that in any situation, you should rely on other crew to perform direct actions, such as ordering the implanting of a terrorist or, ensuring patients are seen by doctors (Should be noted, yet again, that you should be delegating the treatment to a doctor unless under duress) #'Follow the Chain of Command.' You command the Heads. The Heads command their departments. Try not to skip them in the decision making process. They are the ones who should know their own departments best. #'Keep calm and carry on.' As Captain, every shift should be a normal and productive working day. However, be prepared to deal with any or all of the following: Incompetent or absent Heads, subversive elements, angry crew members banging down the bridge door trying to get in, corrupted AI's on a war path, killer meteor strikes, plagues, faulty electrical gear and the occasional aftermath of an armageddon against the ship, thanks to a range of the above. And it's your job to manage it all. Good luck. These pointers are incredibly important, especially with regards to Delegation and Chain of Command. Alerts and SOP You have control of the station's alert level. The following is a summary of what they are and when they should be used: * Code Green - All Clear. Default operating level. No immediate or clear threat to the station. All departments may carry out work as normal. This is how the round starts, and you should do everything in your power to keep it that way. It can be changed to this from the Communications Console on the bridge. * Code Blue - Suspected Threat. Raised alert level. Suspected threat to the station. Issued by Central Command, the Captain, or a Head of Staff vote. If you feel that there is a threat to the station either from the environment (large atmospheric breaches, meteors, etc.) or people (organized attacks against crew, theft of high value property, unknown invaders, etc). Code Blue can be raised from the Communications Console on the bridge. * Code Red - Confirmed Threat. Maximum alert level. Confirmed threat to the station or severe damage. Issued by Central Command, the Captain, or a Head of Staff vote. Code Red should only be called when there is a confirmed threat to the station. Confirmed meaning to the best of your knowledge. This can only be raised by swiping two Head of Staff ID cards at the same time in the Keycard Authentication Devices in each Head of Staff's office. In emergencies, your spare ID can be used as well. An Emergency Response Team and full maintenance access for everyone can also be called from these devices if you think the situation requires additional help. Equipment There are many items in your cabin, but not all of them should be used all the time. Captain's are not supposed to involve themselves in station matters, such as security, and you should not expect things to go wrong, so wearing your special armor and carrying a lethal energy on green alert is not expected or encouraged. You are allowed to carry a weapon for self-defense, though it should not be lethal. The 'chain of command' item is a novelty, and should really not leave your office. The telescopic baton does more damage than a stun baton, but stuns for a shorter amount of time. Your Captain's armor and helmet function as a space suit, but this does not mean you should be wearing it all the time. It should be noted that your speed is highly reduced while wearing this armor, while using the standard, chest armor in your locker, your speed is not reduced as much. The antique laser gun in the glass case is an antique and should be treated as such, it shouldn't leave its case, and is highly valuable. The spare captain's ID, handheld teleporter, and nuclear authentication disk should be placed somewhere secure, for example the secure safe on your wall, or a secure briefcase. "You DARE question my Authority?!" The Captain has the final say on almost every matter on the station. If the Captain tells someone to do something they better do it, or have an exceptionally good reason to not do so. Captains should follow Space Law and Security has the power to arrest the Captain if they do not. The only time Space Law may be overridden is if there is an imminent and overwhelming threat to the station. Situations where the captain's orders are overridden are rare, but may include orders that would cause unnecessary and large amounts of damage to people or property, or are simply outrageously stupid. For example, ordering the Chief Engineer to vent the bar of atmosphere as people are getting slightly tipsy. This is not the norm however, and generally people should follow whatever the captain says. Standard Operating Procedure The Nuclear Disk is to be secured. The Spare ID is to be secured. Your ID is to remain with the rank "Captain". This is important for CentComm tracking and so that crew can easily see who is in charge via the crew manifest. A dignified demeanor is to be kept. As the highest ranked crew member aboard, your actions represent NT. All CentComm orders are to be followed. Dangers NanoTrasen vessels are often under threat from various criminal organizations and natural space disasters. As Captain, is it your job to manage these threats and make sure that they do not interfere with normal activity aboard the station. Most of the time, your on-board Security, Medical, and Engineering forces should be sufficient to deal with the threat. Therefore, you are not expected to have to deal with such matters by yourself, save for when you have not been supplied with them, or you feel they are incompetent. Your Station You are the captain and you are expected to put your ship and your crew ahead of you. It is your job to keep this station alive with as little deaths as possible, letting the station die in exchange for your life is a very poor decision and may lead to your execution. A captain isn't a captain without his crew. It should be noted, however. that a dead Captain can be more of a detriment to the survival of any survivors of any horrible attacks accidents than a live one. Do Not sell out your station, but Do Not sell yourself (Figuratively) Traitoring The Captain, being implanted with a Mindshield Implant, cannot be a Traitor Roleplaying Tips * In terms of roleplaying, you have a lot of freedom. You should really have some basic knowledge of how each department runs, and who the heads of them are, but outside that you could really have as much (or as little) knowledge as you want. You can play with a background in a certain field, but you should NOT be able to do everything (i.e. Being able to set-up the Engine single-handedly AND also knowing how to clone people AND knowing how to make bombs is probably going too far). Just remember though, a very incompetent Captain doesn't make too many friends. * Leave Security matters to security, you don't (and shouldn't) need to step in on every criminal situation. You are above the Head of Security in terms of command, but you should defer security matters to him. Only step in if you think that a decision could endanger the station or crew. * Don't think that just because you're the Captain, that you can do anything you want. That's the absolute worst thing to do. You're there to make sure everyone else is doing their job, not to do it for them. * Your armor is heavy protective armor that is space capable. It is not for walking around in all the time, and would be anywhere from extremely uncomfortable to debilitating exhausting depending on your captain's physical strength and stamina to do so. There is an armored vest in your locker if you absolutely feel the need to wear armor when the full set isn't appropriate, but keep in mind you're on a research station, and you shouldn't be expecting to really need the armor under the majority of situations. Gameplay Tips *'Thy office is thy Castle. Thy office is thy Noose.' It can shelter you when Rev's are bashing in the bridge, or it can pin crosshairs on your head for any Nuclear Operative attacks, be aware of this and pay attention to your radio while in your office as it is your figurative eyes while you are blind to the sufferings of the crew. *'Gotta go fast!' Whether just walking through your station or running for your god damn live, keeping fast WILL save it. Reduce your armor encumbrance and keep yourself fed. You never know when that burst of speed puts you one tile too far for that bomb, bullet, laser bolt or toolbox-wielding assistant. *'You are NOT the hero the station deserves, and you are most certainly are NOT the one it needs.' Just because there are Operatives bashing down your door looking for your disc (Which should be in your bag, RIGHT?!)does not mean you should be making a heroic stand against them. Run as fast as you can out the other way and run even faster away again. If you lose your life, as pointed out earlier you will, at the very least; be handing antagonists the skeleton key to all unbolted doors, and at the very worst; the nuclear disc to Nuclear Operatives. Even if you are absolutely certain that you can take them on with a team of reliable(?) people behind you, then proceed with caution, and be prepared to yackity Sacks it out of there, should things turn for the worse. Category:Jobs